Life in La Push
by MadisonLovesBSB
Summary: What if Charlie had lived in La Push? Bella moves in with him, and everything goes down differently. Will Bella still fall for Edward? Or will a member of the pack appeal to her?
1. Chapter 1

**( A/N: I deleted my last story because I made a real mess of it. It was a glee story, and this time I am doing Twilight, which I prefer and am obsessed with. This time, I plan on taking a little longer to update and writing longer chapters. Any and All reviews are appreciated! If you review you can even include the name of one of your stories and I will try to read it.)**

I placed my worn copy of Wuthering Heights back in my backpack, and prepared to land. I had a feeling this would be a little awkward because I hadn't lived with my dad since I was a baby. My mother, who detested Forks even more than I do, divorced him and moved to Arizona taking me too. Even though I had spent a few weeks every summer with him, making me meet him in L.A., this would be a big change. We were both quiet people, so maybe we would complement each other well.

My mother's new husband is a minor league baseball player and I felt very bad every time she had to stay home with me when he traveled. Even though she protested, I knew she was happy to travel with Phil. I love her and my dad, so this was a sacrifice I was willing to make. Even though this is the rainiest area in the continental United States, I would be okay. In two years, I could always go somewhere tropical for college anyway.

I forgot to mention that Charlie moved to La Push after Mom left him. His best friends are elders of the tribe and apparently Charlie had a La Push native somewhere back in our family tree. So, I am moving to live on an Indian reservation. I knew my pale skin would stick out like a sore thumb. But at least there are beaches in La Push, even if they are not warm.

The plane finally lands, and I grab my bag and make my way out, trying not to trip over anything, or even over nothing. I have always been pretty clumsy. When I say pretty clumsy, I mean so clumsy that I can injure my entire basketball during P.E. by accident.

I walk slowly through the crowd into the air plane terminal in the Port Angeles airport, and see my father, Chief Charlie Swan. He was wearing her police uniform, and had a smile on his slightly wrinkled face. His once thick curly brown hair was thinning a little. I stumbled into his embrace.

" Bells! I'm so glad to see you. I was really surprised when you asked to live here!" he exclaimed.

" Glad to see you too, Cha- Dad. I've missed you." I said, as we started walking outside toward the cruiser. I was going to buy myself a car because there is no way I would ride to school each morning with flashing lights on the car. Just because I thought it was cool when I was 2, doesn't mean I do now.

The ride home was a mix of silence and small talk. The weather, which is rainy. If I was ready to start school, I am ready as I could be. The town of La Push. And then more silence.

After the hour and a half drive to La Push, we were finally here. Even though it was a bit rainy, I had to admit it was beautiful. There was lush green trees, a beautiful coast line, and high cliffs. It looked like the kind of place a photographer or artist would love. I would have to send some pictures to my mom. Charlie parked the car and I looked up and saw his, now our, house. It was fairly small, but just right for the two of us. There was a big green tree in the yard, and a small wooden porch. I walked inside, and noticed the small living area with the flat screen tv. Charlie really likes watching sports on there,

Charlie lead her upstairs and lead her into her new bedroom. There was light purple walls and a dark purple comforter. There was a brown rocking chair in the corner, most likely from my baby days. There was a brown dresser and a small closet. Perfect for my small amount of clothing.

I put everything away. The bad thing about this arrangement, was that I would have to have to share a bathroom with my father. He had cleared off the top shelf in the cabinet, and I put my

toiletries there. I looked in the mirror, then walked downstairs. Charlie had ordered pizza, and we

sat in the living room and ate it together as we watched a basketball game.

I went to bed at 10, thankful that tomorrow was Sunday and not Monday. I wasn't ready for being the new kid yet. But I would have to be on Monday. With a sigh, I switched off the light and fell asleep.

…...

Bella woke up and went downstairs to get some breakfast. There was a note on the counter from Charlie, saying that he had gone fishing and would be home this evening. I opened the refrigerator, and saw that he only had milk, beer, and eggs. I made some scrambled eggs, and decided I really need to go to the store. Thriftway in Forks would probably be the best choice, so I decided to go there. How would I get there? I didn't have a car yet.

I walked outside and was surprised to find a tan boy smiling, with a large, older red Chevy truck in her driveway. More surprising, was that I loved that truck.

"Hey Bella, my name is Jacob Black, call me Jake. Charlie bought this truck from my dad, Billy, for you. You and I used to make mud pies together when we were really little." he said with a grin.

" I love it! This was perfect timing because I really need to go to the store. All he has is beer, milk, and eggs." I said, laughing.

He laughed too, and said, " Yeah, we eat a lot of takeout around here."

He handed me the keys and I climbed into the truck. I was surprised when he climbed into the passenger seat, and smiled at me.

" You don't mind if I come with you do you?" he asked and ran his hand through his long hair.

" Course not Jake." I said and smiled. I could see us being great friends. Talking with him was already as easy as breathing.

" Oh and by the way, I wouldn't try to go over 60 in this thing." he warned.

" Okay. I'll remember that." I replied.

" So are you going to La Push High?" he asked.

" Yep. You?" I asked.

" Yeah, I go there. I'm 15 and I'm in 10th grade." he told me.

" I just turned 17 last month, and I am a junior.", I smiled.

He continued telling me about the school, and then we parked at the Thriftway. It was funny because Forks seemed even more gloomy than I remembered. I took out my shopping list. We got almost everything, then drove back to La Push. I swear I saw a wolf in the woods on the way back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Thank you to anyone who is reading this, especially to paulswolfgirl2355 for the review. Paul is one of my favorites of the wolf pack. Maybe he will show up soon? Lol. I forgot a disclaimer last time, so here it is. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. I'm just playing around with the characters. Jacob is not a wolf yet, but he will be soon. Maybe in a few chapters. But Sam, Paul, and Jared are. Bella will be meeting Edward soon btw.)**

Jacob and I spent the rest of the day together. He was like the brother I had always wanted. He helped me carry in all the groceries and put them away. I invited him and his father to stay for dinner, and he was excited that I asked. I guess these guys really were hungry for some home cooked food.

" You know, Jake, I bet I am going to be the only pale person in that entire school!", I joked.

" No….actually yeah, maybe Bells," he joked back at me.

I made grilled cheese sandwiches for us. We talked and laughed and eventually Charlie and his dad, Billy, came back from fishing.

" Hey kids." said Charlie.

" Hey dad." I replied.

"You remember Billy Black.", Charlie said.

" Yeah and Jacob told me some stuff about him today," I said as I smiled at Billy, as Jacob wheeled his chair into the living room.

" Good to see you back Bella. I hope you liked my old truck.", he said, amused.

" I actually love it Billy. Thanks guys." I replied, " I went to the store today, and I think I will go start dinner now."

" You don't have to if you don't want to, Bells" Charlie said.

"It's no trouble," I replied smiling, as I walked into the kitchen.

I decided to look through the cabinets to see if there were any good cookbooks. I was in the mood to try something new. I found an old family cookbook, and decided to use the recipe labeled 'Grandma Swan's Beef Stroganoff'. I knew it might take a while, but it would be worth it.

I walked into the living room to tell them it would be a while, and found them absorbed in another basketball game. I laughed and walked back in to the kitchen to finish the cooking. I also opened a can of green beans to eat with it.

After I was finished, she called the guys to the dinner table ands served them. We all took a bite and moaned with pleasure. It was great food. Charlie was happy I had used one of his grandma's recipes. I told Jake I would give him a ride to school in the morning. I laughed about how excited he seemed. He is really like an awesome brother.

After Jake and Billy left, I said goodnight to Charlie. He wished me luck at school tomorrow, and went to bed himself. Life had been pretty awesome in La Push so far. I hoped the good times would continue at school tomorrow.

My alarm clock went off and I groaned. Time to face the music. I showered and dressed in black jeans, a purple shirt, and my black converse quickly. I dusted on a little make up. I'm really not a fashion obsessed girl. I like comfortable clothes best.

Charlie had already left for the station, so I just ate some Cheerios and milk for breakfast. I grabbed my backpack and left early so I could get Jake. Charlie said his house was just down the street, so I drove there. It was surrounded by even more forest than our house. I liked it.

Jake jumped in the car and yelled, " Hey Bells! Are you excited for your first day?"

I gave him a half-smile, " Kind of. But I bet you are more excited than I am."

" Sure, Sure" he replied. I laughed at his smiling face. He was like my personal sun.

Jake gave me directions to get to the school. It was a medium-sized school, because it was the high school on the 'Rez', as Jake called it. It was a brick building, nicer than I expected, but still a little weather-beaten. It was somewhere I could get used to. I was also glad that there were older cars in the lot. No need to stick out more than necessary. Jake walked me to the front office, and gave me his cell number in case I got lost today.

" Good luck today, Bells. Text me if you get lost or trip over thin air." he said, laughing as he walked away. I shook my head. Everyone knew I was clumsy. I blame Charlie. He gossips like an old woman. I walked inside the office and smiled at the Quilete secretary. Everyone here was Quilete except me. Oh well.

She handed me my schedule and a map of the school. After she wished me luck, I stumbled out in the hall to find my locker. A nice Quilete girl named Kim helped me find it. She was a little shy too, and I knew we would be good friends.

" Let me see your schedule." she said.

" Sure." I handed it to her.

" We have first period, second period, lunch, and our last class together," she said, smiling excitedly.

" Cool!" I said as we walked to class.

Everyone stared at me during class. I tried not to blush bright red, but I failed of course. I would always be the blushing brunette. It showed up clearly on my pale skin, too. I walked to lunch with Kim, trying to ignore the stares. She asked me to sit with her, and I told her I would if I couldn't find Jake.

I saw Jacob waving at me from across the Cafeteria, and I told Kim I would sit with her tomorrow. She smiled and walked away, and I did the same. I took the seat Jake held out for me, and recapped my day.

" Everyone stares at me." I sighed.

He laughed, " We haven't had a true new kid in forever, Bells,"

We got up to get some food and then came back to sit down. When we got back to the table, I realized some of Jake's friends were there.

" Bells, this is Quil," he said, motioning to a tall Quilete boy. Quil smiled and stuck out his hand to me,

" And this is Embry," continued Jake. Embry shook my hand too.

We laughed and talked all lunch period. Even though I was sitting with three guys 2 years younger than me that I had just met, I felt really comfortable. The last three classes passed without anything interesting, aside from all the stares. As I was driving Jake home, I heard a howl in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Hanging out with Jake, Quil, and Embry is the best. They, Billy, and Charlie made me feel genuinely at home in my new home. It had been a busy week in my new school but I liked it. Embry got sick yesterday at school though. He kept shaking like he was cold, but felt really hot. I hope he is okay.

Tonight, Quil, Jake, and I are going to a bonfire with some other kids from school. I heard there would be a few older kids and tribal elders too. There was also a bit of talk about 'Sam's Gang' going around. Supposedly a few guys started following him around. But, Charlie and Billy acted like it was just a rumor, so that's how I took it too. Jake was a little hesitant about it though.

I was glad I was going to the Saturday night bonfire with them. I took a shower and put on a pair of blue jeans, a dark blue shirt, and some flip-flops. I also threw on a black hoodie incase it got even colder later.

I picked up Jake and Embry and we drove to First Beach. I stopped when I saw the large crowd of teens and the bonfire. We got out and walked up to the little party.

" So, Bells, Welcome to your first La Push Bonfire. Enjoy the hotdogs, the chips, the soda, and the legends my dad, Old Quil, and Harry will tell later." said Jake.

" Legends?" I asked.

" Yeah, all the crazy old tribal stories. I'll hold your hand if you get scared." he joked.

" Sure, Sure," I replied, taking on his signature phrase.

He smiled and we mingled with all the other kids, but mainly talking within our group of three. About an hour into the bonfire, the elders came, and so did three large guys. They were bare-chested, and had huge muscles. It was like they were Quiletes on steroids. For all I knew, maybe they were.

"That's 'Sam's Gang'" said Jake.

" Which one is Sam?" I asked.

Jake pointed out the older looking one. " That guy is Sam Uley. The one to the left of him is Jared Cameron. The one to the right is Paul Lahote."

I followed the three guys with my eyes as Jake pointed them out to me. They sat down on the logs next to the elders. I looked at each of their faces. First, Sam. His eyes were guarded. He looked like a harsh guy.

Next, Jared. He was laughing quietly, maybe at the group of girls trying to flirt with him a little further down the beach. Lastly, I looked at Paul. I noticed his hands were shaking a bit, _was he catching what Embry has? _I wondered.

Then I looked at his face, or more specifically, into his eyes, just as they met mine. I gasped. They made everything around me fall to pieces. They were deep brown. It was such a beautiful color, slightly darker than my own. And I saw something in those eyes, that must be similar to what he saw in mine.

Love. Devotion. Shock. Happiness.

And then Jake shook my shoulder and I thought I heard a growl.

"Yo, Earth to Bella?" he said.

" Ohhh…What?" I mumbled back.

" You've just been staring across the fire for like five minutes straight." He said, suspicion creeping into his voice.

" Um.. I'm just excited for the legends. Wondering what they are about. You know how I like scary stories." I replied.

" Whatever Bells." He said, getting up to get another hot dog.

I used this as another opportunity to look at Paul. He was still staring at me. I shocked myself, by giving him a little wave. He smiled at me. That smile was so breath-taking, my heart sped up. As if he could hear it, his smiled widened to an all out grin.

He whispered something to his friends, Sam and Jared, and they looked across the fire at me. They both laughed, and I could tell they were pleased about something. What? And why? Paul surprised me by getting up and walking around the fire, taking the seat Jake had previously occupied. I could feel myself blushing, as he stuck out his hand. I shook it and smiled. He was really hot. I mean, temperature wise.

" Hey," he said, "I'm Paul."

" I'm Bella." I replied. I had to be blushing a new shade of red now. Why am I having such a strong reaction to this guy? I hadn't had this strong of a reaction, even when I met ALL those people COMBINED on my first day of school here.

He chuckled, " You just moved here right? Chief Swan's daughter?"

I nodded, " Yeah. I moved here so my mom could travel. I actually love it here. "

He smiled, " That's good to hear. So I was wondering if…." he trailed off when he a hand was placed on his shoulder. We both looked up simultaneously. I didn't want to be broken out of our little bubble.

The hand belonged to Jacob.

" What are you doing over here, Lahote? Shouldn't you be following Sam instead of bothering Bella?" Jake said angrily. Paul started breathing quickly and his hands started shaking again, except it was more pronounced.

" Jake…." I said.

Sam was suddenly beside us too. I could see the elders giving us concerned looks. Why? What did they expect to happen?

" Paul, lets go back and sit down." he said, as if he was warning Paul.

Paul got up, shaking even more, and walked back to the log he previously occupied. I felt a strange sense of loss. Jake let out a sigh as he flopped back next to me on the log. Quil was still flirting with some girl a little down the beach.

" Was he bothering you, Bells? Was he trying to convince you to do something? What did he want?" Jake asked, clearly agitated, he grabbed my wrist, and I was surprised at how warm he was. Were all the guys getting sick around here? At least he wasn't shaking yet.

" Dude, calm down! He just said Hi to me! He was being nice!" I practically yelled back. I noticed that Jake may have a little crush on me, but he was like my brother! This isn't his problem!

" Whatever Bells." he said, running his hands through his long hair as he put it back in his signature Jacob Black ponytail. I decided to ignore him for a little bit, to give us a chance to cool down.

Billy Black chose this moment to begin. He and the other elders told us an intricate web of tribal legends. It was a very interesting experience for me, having never heard them before. The most interesting was the story about the Cold Ones, and the wolves who protected the people.

Several times throughout the stories Paul and I locked eyes. I knew I had a crush on him already. It was pretty pathetic actually. Why would he like me if he could have any of these pretty Quilete girls? But when I looked into his eyes, I felt love. I felt devotion. And I felt at home.

The crazy thing was, I had only said two sentences or less to him.

After the Bonfire was over, and the people were cleaning up all the food, cups, and putting out the fire itself, I noticed that Quil had left with some girl. Typical. I laughed. Jake and I were just about to leave, when Billy called him over.

While he was talking to his dad, I sensed someone walk up beside me. It was Paul. He handed me his cell phone, and asked if I would put my number in. I did, and handed him mine. We parted with a smile. I was falling hard way too fast.

Jake walked up and led me back to my truck. I drove him home and then back to my house. I told Charlie about the bonfire and answered his questions, making sure to leave out Paul. No need to tell him that part.

I showered and changed into my pajamas. I moaned as I got under the covers and turned out the light. That bonfire really made me tired. I fell asleep thinking of Paul. I spent the night dreaming of him, and strangely, the large silver wolf that I saw outside of the forest that day.

I spent the next day doing all the homework for the next week, and watching tv. I cooked some of the fish Charlie and Billy had caught, and ate dinner with Charlie. I texted Embry a few times to check on him, and he didn't answer. I called his house, and his mom said he was still sick. I said I would come over and bring soup, but she said he isn't allowed to have visitors. She said she would tell him I called, then hung up.

I sighed and put the left overs from dinner in the fridge. I said goodnight to Charlie, then walked upstairs. I saw my phone blinking on the bedside table, and checked it. It read " New Text from Paul Lahote" I smiled and opened the message.

" Hey Bella, just wanted to say hey.

- Paul "

I smiled and replied. We casually texted until I fell asleep, and had more dreams of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like a week. Its been a bad week for me. I got sun burned, there is a huge power outage in my area, and some of my relatives came to visit. This chapter has been ready a while, but the internet was down, so I couldn't update and it was KILLING ME. So… without further ado, I do not own Twilight. Sadly!)**

I groaned and knocked my alarm clock off the bedside table. I had stayed up too late texting Paul last night. There was no way around it, I would have to get up. I checked my phone, and found a voice mail from Billy. He informed me that Embry was still sick, and Jake had come down with the illness too. Looks like it would just be me and Quil today at school.

I got ready quickly and made some waffles for breakfast. They were so delicious that I knew I would have to make them again tomorrow. I grabbed my bag and jogged out to the truck. I threw my bag in the back, and texted Quil, informing him that I was leaving my house now. I drove up to the house and he ran out and got in the passenger's seat.

" Sup Bells. Looks like it's just you and me today." He joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I shook my head and sighed, " You better not get sick on me next Q."

He laughed, " I haven't been sick since I was 12. That's three years, almost four. I've got the immune system of a wolf."

We laughed as I pulled up to school, then parted ways. I went about my day as usual, but found myself sad when I remembered that Paul graduated last year, so I wouldn't see him. Odd. Quil and I ate lunch together and I was surprised about how quiet it was with Embry and Jake, even though Quil is quite loud.

At the end of the day, I met Quil in the parking lot.

"Q, are you interested in hanging out at the beach today? Its rarely this sunny." I suggested.

" Nah, I'm loaded with homework. 9th grade sucks." He replied.

I laughed and dropped him off at his house, then drove to my house to change into a bathing suit. It was a black one piece with white polka dots. I grabbed a towel and some flip flops and got back in the truck and drove to First Beach. I walked out on the beach and realized though it was still a little chilly, the beach was packed with people dressed similarly to me. I tried to contain my smile and squeal when I saw Paul standing on the beach with three other guys. I walked past them and realized who all was there. Paul, Sam, Jared and…Embry. He had cut his hair, got a tattoo, and looked more muscular than before. Had he left us for 'Sam's Gang'? But that couldn't be a bad group, since Paul hung out with him….

" Embry?" I asked.

He looked like I had caught him with his hand in the cookie jar, " Bells?"

" What are you doing here? You are supposed to be sick?" I asked angrily. Did he ditch to hang with Sam? Did he not want to be friends anymore? " Um… I just started feeling better." he said, I could tell he was lying.

But then my eyes met Paul's, and I forgot about Embry, deciding I didn't care.

Paul spoke, and I tried not to enjoy his husky, yet smooth voice as he spoke, " Hey Bella. Want to walk with me down the beach?"

I hoped I didn't look to delighted as I replied, " Yes."

We started walking slowly down the beach, side by side. If he didn't have such beautiful eyes, I would have surely been staring at his muscular chest. I paused to look out at the water.

" I really don't wanna freak you out Bella, since we haven't known each other long. But, I have something to tell you." I nodded, and he continued.

" Remember the tribal legends about the Quiletes being descended from wolves?" He asked.

" Yea." I replied, confused about why he would ask.

" I'm just gonna come right out and say it. They are all true. I, am a werewolf. So are Sam, Jared, and Embry, and anyone else who phases." He said quickly, but cautiously.

I giggled. " Good one, Paul."

"I'm not kidding, Bella. We are the way we are because we have to protect our people from vampires. The change was set off by the Cullens, a coven of leeches in Forks." He said, looking at me straight in the eyes. I knew he was completely serious now. I could also detect a hint of genuine disgust at the mention of the Cullens. I still couldn't really believe it though. He was telling me that he changed into a wolf to fight vampires? And the doctor's family in Forks was comprised of vampires? How could a doctor be a vampire?

" If you still don't believe me, I'll show you." he called over his shoulder, as he ran into the surrounding forest. I stared at the sand, awkwardly waiting. This couldn't be true. It made no sense. But maybe….

The next thing I knew, a huge, and I mean huge, wolf loped out of the forest. He was gray, and the size of a large horse. My lower jaw practically hit the sand. It was true. I live in a world of wolves and vampires. And, I have a huge crush on this guy, who is two years older than me, and is a Quilete werewolf. Oh my god.

He stood right in front of me, and leaned his head own. His tongue was sticking out almost like a cute little puppy, even though he was a giant vampire killing werewolf. I giggled, and reached up and rubbed his head. He made this animal noise, and I could tell he liked that. After a few minutes of this, he turned and walked back to the forest. In the few moments I had alone, I tried to sort through the jumbled thoughts. Before I really had a chance, he walked back wearing his jean cut offs in human Paul form.

" Woah." I said, mystified.

" Yea. So….. Are you freaked put yet?" He asked nervously.

" A little bit, but its okay. As long as you don't hurt people, just vampires." I replied, becoming more sure of myself as I said it. He was still Paul. And I liked Paul.

" There's one more legend I have to tell you, that they don't tell at the bonfires, about being a shape shifter. And it involves us…" He trailed off. I stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

He continued, " There's something called imprinting. It is when a shape shifter, or werewolf or whatever, sees their soul mate. Its kind of like extreme love at first sight. As soon as he sees her, its her that matters, nothing else. Its like gravity doesn't hold him to the Earth anymore, its her. Its usually a romantic relationship, but he will do anything, be anything, she wants. Father figure, brother, lover, friend. And Bella, I imprinted on you."

I gasped. He is my soul mate? The one made for me? I had no choice in the matter? Fate, magic, God, had chosen him for me. And shockingly, I was glad. I would have made the same choice. I looked into his eyes and could see inside his soul, and I had only just met him days ago, spoken to him a few times. I remembered Renee talking about how teenagers would never find their soul mates at this age. But, I don't think she had factored in the supernatural.

" I get it. You don't want me. You are disgusted with me. I'll leave." He said, sounding heart broken and a little angry. I guess he had misinterpreted my silence.

" No, _no," I said, quickly, " I was just surprised, since we just met. This is a lot to take in. My soul mate is a werewolf, I've found him at age 17, and its you. Of course I want you!" _

_He grabbed my face and kissed me. At first I was frozen from shock, but then I quickly responded. It was the best kiss I had ever had, even though I had only been kissed twice. Once by a perverted college guy on a cruise with Rene, and once in a school play. But, I was confident that this was the best kiss in history. He was so warm, so hot, that it was full of such passion that you only read about in novels. It wasn't even awkward at all._

_About three things I was sure of. One, Paul was a werewolf. Two, He had imprinted one me, bonding us for life. And three, I was completely, and totally in love with him, even after such a short time._


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight. That lucky Stephanie Meyer does. If I did, I would surely finish Midnight Sun instead of whining about it being read before I was ready.**

After that great moment, we decided to sit down on a log.

" So…," I said, still blushing after that kiss, " Tell me more about this stuff. Being a werewolf. Vampires. Imprinting. Whatever."

" Well, the pack patrols the land that belongs to La Push to make sure that there is no vampires here. We have to protect humans, specifically our people. We kill the vamps that cross our path." he explained.

" What about these Cullens?" I asked, confused as to why they would let these vampires live, especially so close.

" A long time ago, Chief Black, Jacob Black's grandpa, made a treaty with them. They said they were different, that they only fed on the blood of animals. That's why they have golden eyes, instead of red. They aren't allowed on our land, and if they cross the border or bite a human, we get to kill them. I would just like to say screw the treaty and wipe out those leaches now, but Sam and the elders don't have the Sam opinion." he spat.

" Oh..," I said. Then I realized something, " Jake's gonna phase?" I asked, worried for my friend.

I saw something in Paul's eyes, almost jealousy. Was Paul jealous of my concern for my best friend?

" Yeah, any day now since he's showing all the symptoms. Billy's keeping him out of school so he can't accidentally phase and hurt someone. And when he does phase, he should take Sam's place as Alpha, since its rightfully his." explained Paul.

" Alpha?" I asked.

" Yes, the Alpha is the leader of the pack. Gives the rest of us directions, orders. And since his grandpa was the last Alpha, last chief, its in Jacob's blood." he said. We talked a little more, and he described vampires to me. Pale, cold, immortal, strong, good looking to draw in prey.

" Interesting." I replied, looking down at my phone to check the time. " Well I better be getting home, Paul. I gotta cook Charlie some dinner." As I stood up, he grabbed my hand.

" Okay, but I want to ask you something before you go. We haven't been on a real date, but you're my imprint, and I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend, officially." He asked nervously.

" Of course," I said, placing a small kiss on his cheek. He visibly relaxed and smiled. He walked me back to my truck, and we parted ways. Driving away almost physically hurt me. I was personally surprised that I could feel this supernatural effect so strongly.

I tried to keep my eyes on the road as I thought everything over, letting it soak in. Paul, my now boyfriend and also werewolf, and his pack protected this tribe and people in general from vampires. Embry was a wolf too, and Jake would be soon. Jared and Sam were too, and even though I didn't really know them, it was still mind blowing. I could only assume Quil would be next, with the Cullens close by. And, I had to remember not to share this information with anyone. Keep the secret.

And then there is this business of imprinting. The supernatural forces binding us together, declaring us to be soul mates. The very idea was just impossible and stupid. But it was possible, amazing, and I loved it.

I pulled up to my house, and found that Charlie wasn't home yet. Good. I would still have time to make dinner. I quickly got the hamburger I had set out to unthaw, and put the burgers together. As I slapped the buns on top, Charlie opened the door and came in the kitchen.

" Hey Bells. What'd you make for dinner?" He asked, with a grin.

" Burgers." I said as I plated them and put chips on the side. I was smiling even as I did this, because I couldn't get Paul out of my head. I had been here less than two weeks, and I already had a werewolf boyfriend. Turns out I also have werewolf friends. If you would have told me this before, I would have laughed directly in your face.

I could tell Charlie was suspicious of my great mood, but he didn't ask why I was so happy. After we ate, I went to wash the dishes. Just as I was finishing up, Charlie walked back in the kitchen.

" Hey Bells, could you make a chocolate cake for me to take to take to work on Thursday? We are getting some food together for an officer whose wife died yesterday, it was an animal attack." He requested sadly.

" Sure, Dad. I'll run to the store now so I can make it tomorrow night." I said, checking the clock. It was only 7, even after all the events that had gone on at the beach, and dinner. I should get home in time to do a little Trig homework. I grabbed some money from the grocery jar and went and got it my truck. I drove along the road to Forks, singing some sappy love song that was on the radio.

When I got to the store, I noticed a really shiny silver Volvo parked in front. It wasn't very normal to see nice, new cars around here, but whatever. I shrugged it off and walked in, checking stuff off my list as I put it in my basket. While looking for flour, I heard a voice beside me.

" Here, Bella." a pale pixie like girl said, handing me some flour.

" How did you….." I trailed off, realizing that this was a Cullen, a vampire, standing in front of me in the grocery store. Remembering that she was my boyfriends enemy, I thanked her quickly and walked away.

I guess she was here to keep up human pretenses, but it creeped me out that she was in a store with people who were naturally _her food, buying food. I stopped in the next aisle over, and sent Paul a quick text._

' _Just got creeped out by a Cullen at Thriftway in Forks. -B' _

' _Gross. Get out of there. I don't want my girl around leeches. Tell me if they give you any trouble cuz I'll kill them -P'_

_He replied. I laughed, and went to pay for my items. Things were really odd lately. I saw a bronze haired Cullen leaning against the shiny Volvo when I exited the store. Typical. The 'leeches' had the nicest car. I bet all the girls in his high school swooned over him, because he was quite attractive. But I shivered as he smirked when my eyes met his, and walked away with disgust. He made a disgusted face back. I had a werewolf boyfriend who protected me, I wanted nothing to do with this vampire. I sped away, well tried to, in my old truck and sighed contentedly when I was away from the parasites. _


	6. Chapter 6

( **Thanks for the handful of reviews I got. But, I would loooooovvveee some more.**

**I was also wondering if anyone had a good image for my story. If you can come up with one or edit a good one for me, I'll give you an email to send it to. I'll also give you a shoutout and read a story of yours.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat not, own the Twilight Saga. I'll probably be updating this every day, or every other day. Love ya!)**

I awoke with a start and pulled my head up off of my trig book. I fell asleep doing my homework last night. I sent Paul a good morning text and jumped in the shower. I quickly got ready and checked my phone. Looks like Embry would be coming to school today, but he said still no Jake. Quil was out too. Oh the woes of supernatural life.

I ate breakfast and walked outside, surprised to see a black truck in my driveway. I'm sure my face lit up as soon as I saw the driver, Paul. And, Embry was sitting in the back. I climbed into the passenger seat, and Paul gave me a kiss. It started out as just a sweet kiss, but got deeper by the second. We didn't stop until we heard Embry clear his throat.

" Dude, you just started dating yesterday and you are already trying to swallow each other." he grumbled, pretending to gag.

" You'll understand if you imprint. Now shut up before I kick you out and make you walk." said Paul. I laughed. When we reached the school, I gave him a goodbye kiss and thanked him for the ride, ignoring the stares I must be getting. He said he'd try to pick us up at the end of the day, and to text him if I noticed Embry having issues with his temper.

Class flew by, even though I knew that some people were staring at me. I sat with Embry at lunch, just him and I since the other 3 pack members had all graduated and Jake and Quil still hadn't phased.

" Jake's really gonna phase any day now. We thought about telling him something to push him over the edge, but Sam decided to just let it happen on its own. We just hope he won't hurt Billy." explained Embry.

" And Quil?" I asked.

" He'll probably phase in a week or less, he's only got the fever." he replied.

We made small talk for the rest of lunch, and I texted Paul and told him Embry was doing fine with the anger thing. I should probably get the rest of the pack's numbers too. Since I'm an imprint and all.

I hoped that Jake would phase soon because I missed hanging out with him. Paul was waiting for us in his truck at the end of the day. We shared another heated kiss in the parking lot, and even with all the staring, Embry practically had to pull us apart.

I invited them both to dinner, but they declined saying there was a pack meeting about all these 'animal attacks' and then they had patrol. I got dropped off at home and then found myself bored. I decided to go ahead and make the chocolate cake for Charlie. As I was making the cake, I started to wonder more about these animal attacks. Was it a vampire? That's a logical assumption, since a person had died and the pack was meeting about it. I shivered. At least I was under pack protection.

I finished the cake and put it in the cake container. I then warmed up some left over hamburgers, and put them together. When Charlie came home, I had it all ready.

" So….. Bells. I wanted to talk to you about something." he said, as he took a bite of his burger. I tried to think and find something I had done to get in trouble. Nothing came up. Unless…..he found out about Paul?

" What is it, Dad?" I asked.

" You're not in Pheonix anymore Bella, and I don't want you in the woods alone. There was another attack today, on a young man from Forks, Mike Newton. So be careful." He warned. I sighed with relief. I wasn't going to have to explain the PDA with Paul in the parking lot.

" No worries dad, I'll stay out of the woods." especially since it might be vampires, I added mentally.

" And Bells, make sure you wash your hands, I here there's a virus going around." He said.

" I know, Dad. Jake and Quil have it."

I got up to wash the dishes, and Charlie went to watch Sports Center. I sighed. I sat down the table and read some of Pride and Prejudice, one of my favorite books. Yup, I was a classic kind of girl. I got up and yawned. Time for bed.

As I walked by, Charlie spoke, " And Bells, I better be meeting that boyfriend soon," I blushed, and practically ran upstairs, tripping and rubbing my knee when I got to the top. I finally settled in bed and smiled when I saw a text from Paul. It was strange how close we were. I attributed it to the imprint. It felt like we had been together for years, instead of just a couple of days.

' Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me Friday night? -P'

I smiled and replied,

' Sure. What time? -B'

' I'll pick you up at 7. Wear something nice.'

I let out a small squeal. We texted a little more, before I said goodnight and fell asleep.

Around 3 a.m. , I was jolted awake by a pained, urgent howl. I gasped. I hoped everything was okay. Had Jake phased? Was there a vampire? Was a wolf hurt? Was Paul hurt? I sat up in bed for a little while, anxiously. But soon I fell back asleep.

…...

I woke up to a text from Paul. I was still worried about the howl during the night, and clicked it open quickly.

' Jake phased. It was really crappy timing, too. -P'

' Why? -B' I replied.

' There was vampires, 3 of them. We were in the middle of chasing them down. -P'

' Everyone okay? -B'

' Yeah, Jared has a broken rib but it'll be fine with our werewolf healing. -P'

I sighed in relief. I felt bad for Jared, but happy Paul was safe, and that Jake and Embry weren't hurt either. I got ready and as I was eating breakfast, I got excited. It was already Thursday, and tomorrow was Friday, my first real date with my werewolf boyfriend.

Paul was on patrol again, so I had to drive Embry and I to school, listening to a recap of the intense chase down the night before.

" It was crazy Bells! There were three of them, and they had blood red eyes, and smelled so sickly sweet. We were gaining on them until the red head female got her arm around Jared, and Paul tried to rip-"

He stopped telling me about it when I almost had a nervous breaking down out of fear for Paul and the other wolf boys.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was at an arts and crafts fair with my friend. This chapter is pretty much a filler chapter, because I wanted Jake back at school and the next chapter is the date. **

**I am still looking for a cover for this story, and would appreciate it if someone could come up with one for me. If so, PM me and I will give you an email where you can send it.**

**Also, I really don't understand this whole Beta thing on fan fiction, and would love it if someone would explain that to me too. Xoxo.**

**And dude, I do not own Twilight.)**

**The rest of the day went on uneventfully. Besides worrying over the wolf boys fighting vampires, all I could think about was my date with Paul tomorrow. He said to wear something nice. What exactly did that mean? A dress? Nice jeans? A skirt? Oh the woes of my teenage life. I ultimately decided to wear something semi formal. I picked out one of the only two skirts I owned, a black one that stopped a few inches above my knee. I paired it with my favorite shirt from Pheonix, made of white lace. I picked out a nice pair of black flip flops, and sat it out on the small, recently acquired, **

**Since when did I care about fashion? I attributed the clothing nerves to this being my first date with Paul. I made lasagna and ate it with Charlie, listening intently as he told me of the latest animal attack. **

" **There was so much blood, Bells. We found some tracks, but couldn't really tell what animal they came from. Too big to be a wolf or a bear." He told me. I shivered. Stupid leeches, taking lives like they didn't matter. I promised Charlie a few more times that I would stay out of the woods, and then cleared the table. I also put together a few sandwiches for Charlie's dinner tomorrow night, so he wouldn't set the house on fire trying to cook while I was gone. I walked upstairs after saying goodnight, and got in bed with a sigh. Paul and I were soul mates, why was a nervous? I shook my head and checked my phone. I smiled as I read a text from my wolf boy.**

' **I hope you're ready for our date tomorrow night. Sweet dreams, beautiful. -P'**

**I stared at the screen a little while longer, before falling asleep.**

**Obnoxiously, Paul had to patrol again this morning if he was going to get out of it for our date tonight. But the good news was, Jake came back to school. I smiled at him when I picked him up. Embry got to skip first period to patrol today.**

" **So you are finally well and in on the secret?" I asked.**

" **Yup. Sam's trying to get me to take over as Alpha, but I really don't want it. I don't want this. I don't want to be a monster." he said, sadly.**

" **Don't worry, Jake. You are still you! And, we are still best friends. Always." I replied, trying to cheer him up.**

" **But you are going to spend all your time with Paul now." he grumbled.**

" **Jake, Paul imprinted on me. But that doesn't mean he's the only way I'll spend my time! You and I are practically family, dude. You and me against the world. And Quil and Embry of course, but you know you and I are best friends, forever." I told him.**

**He smiled and we fist bumped. I would always be there for him, especially in times like these. I felt bad for the wolf boys, because even though they were happy sometimes, I knew they didn't all want this life they were given. It made me a little angry with the Cullens. If they hadn't been so close by, maybe all of the pack would only be a bunch of innocent teenage boys, who had never killed anything.**

**But, Paul being a wolf had brought us together through the imprint, and for that I was grateful.**

**Jake said Quil would phase any day now. I couldn't wait to have him, Jake, and Embry all back togther again at lunch. Maybe we could even have a celebratory food fight? I laughed at that thought. Wolf boys covered in pudding and spaghetti sauce.**

**I parked at school and told Jake I would see him at lunch. I stumbled through my classes, not really listening to what the teachers were saying at all. Tonight was a big night. I wish I knew where we were going. **

**I enjoyed having Jake back at lunch with me. I missed his smile, it was like the sun. I was glad when the bell rang at the end of the day. I was only a few hours away from being with Paul. I ignored Jake's jokes about it on the way home, and practically shoved his furry butt out of my truck, quickly driving home to start getting ready early for tonight.**

**When I got in the house, I decided to go ahead and write a note for Charlie now, so he would know where I was when he got home late tonight. I wrote of the sandwiches in the fridge, and warned him not to touch the stove.**

**I ran upstairs, and laid down for about an hour before I decided to start getting ready. It was 5 o'clock, and Paul was to pick me up at 7. I was unbelievably excited.**


	8. Chapter 8

**{A/N: Okay readers! This is the chapter we have all been waiting for, Bella and Paul's first date. I hope it goes well! For their sake and mine. **

**I repeat that I do not own Twilight in any way, other than owning copies of the books and movies, which I am in love with. Enjoy and PLEASE review! And ideas are appreciated!}**

**I got dressed and dusted on some gray eye shadow and mascara. I applied some lip gloss too. I knew I would be blushing so much that the blush wasn't needed. I tried to keep my hands from shaking as I worked. I also painted my nails a light pink, something I usually don't do. **

**I walked downstairs and sat the note from Charlie on the counter. He wouldn't get home until 9, and I would still be out with Paul. I popped in a few breath mints, and glanced at the clock. I ran back upstairs and grabbed my small black purse. I ran back down, surprisingly without tripping, and got to the bottom right as the door bell rang. My heart took off like an Olympic athlete competing for the gold. I took a deep breath to steady myself. I was his imprint. We were soul mates. It would be a great night.**

**I opened the door, and took in the glorious sight that was Paul. He was wearing black dress shoes, black dress pants, and a dark blue polo shirt. I saw his tan skin, his muscled arms, and his big smile. Lastly, I noticed his deep brown eyes, and got lost in them as he looked at me. He was probably observing me as I had him. I blushed. **

**He grabbed my hand and led me toward his truck.**

" **You look beautiful tonight, my Bella." he told me. The words tugged at my heart, filling me with a warm lovely feeling I could only feel because of him.**

" **Thank you, Paul." I replied, blushing. I buckled up and he walked around the car to get in himself. I was glad I had dressed right, according to what he was wearing. He got in, shut the door, and pulled out of my drive way.**

" **So….where are we going?" I asked, curious.**

" **It's a special surprise, just for you. The Pack helped me set it up for us, but it was all my idea." he said, clearly a mix of excited, proud, and nervous. I grabbed his hand a sqeezed it, while bouncing up and down slightly in my seat. What can I say? I was excited.**

**I was puzzled when he pulled into the parking lot used for visitors of first beach. Why would we be going to the beach at night without bathing suits. Paul clearly saw the confusion on my face, and smirked.**

" **Babe, wait and see." He said, grabbing my hand and walking me toward the beach. My heart jumped in my chest again, when he called me babe. I hadn't ever had a boyfriend before, let alone a man who was my soul mate for life. And, he had just used a cute nick name for me.**

**After walking down the beach for around 10 minutes, we had reached our destination. I gasped. Tears actually sprang up in my eyes at the cute, touching sight before me. There was a large blanket spread out across the sand, and on top of that there was a tall table with two chairs. On the table was two lit candles and two silver trays. Paul walked up to the table, and pulled out a bouquet of white roses from behind it. He handed them to me, and I wiped my eyes, and gave him the biggest hug I could. After a few minutes in each other's arms, I found my lips on his. And I was enjoying it. After a few minutes, he broke away.**

" **I love kissing you, Bella, but I would hate to miss out on this lovely date I've prepared." he said, teasing me.**

**I giggled and replied, " Everything looks lovely, Paul."**

**He guided me over to one of the chairs, and I sat down. He uncovered the silver trays, and there was a cute little salad under the lids for each of us. **

" **Time for the first step in our lovely meal." he said. We ate, and talked about how beautiful the beach was. **

" **Nothing can compare to your beauty, Bella. All else pales in comparison to you." He said, his voice full of emotion that surprised me. I blushed and thanked him. After we finished our salads, Paul pulled out a little bell and started ringing it. I laughed, and was very confused as to what he was doing.**

**I smiled when I saw Embry and Jake coming our way, each carrying another silver tray, wearing white button downs and ties. I giggled, and reached over and gave Paul's hand another squeeze.**

" **Ahhh, here is our waiters now." he said. We both laughed.**

**Embry and Jake sat down our trays, and theatrically lifted the lids. There was a wonderful smell emanating from the plate. It consisted of a nice steak, a mix of vegetables, and a baked potato. It was nice, and I loved all the obvious effort that had been put into this.**

" **I hope you like everything, Bella. I picked out the menu, but since I burn water, Emily, Sam's imprint cooked it for me. She's nice, you would be great friends." I looked into his eyes and put down my fork. " I love this Paul. Thank you so much for all the time you spent planning this. And I would love to meet her. Are there any other imprints?"**

**Paul smiled and replied, " No, it's just you and Emily so far. She was thrilled to hear I had imprinted, and is really looking forward to meeting you. She's been bugging me to bring you over to their house actually."**

**We talked about ourselves after that, what we liked, didn't like. Our dreams. It turns out that the Elders give the members of the pack money to live on, but Paul was still very interested in graduating from college, so he had been taking courses online. He wanted to start a construction business in La Push, and I made sure to let him know I thought that was great. He doesn't read much, but when he does, he likes mystery books. He loves action movies and comedies, and can go for a horror flick too. He hates vampires, obviously. His favorite color was green, and he liked classic rock.**

**I explained to him more about why I had moved to Forks. I told him that I had originally planned on going to college somewhere warm, but now that I had him, I may go to UW or something. I told him I wanted to be a writer, a publisher, or a teacher, I wasn't quite sure yet, just something that had to do with literature, because I loved all types. I also loved cooking, and classical music, among other types. I would see any movies, as long as it wasn't too scary or stupid.**

**We finished our food and got so wrapped up in our conversation that we were surprised when we heard two throats clearing beside us. I was surprised to see Jared and Sam in similar attire as Jake and Embry, holding a silver tray each. The sat down the two new trays, and took the old ones. They opened the lids, and I smiled with delight to see a delightful looking piece of chocolate cake and a scoop of ice cream.**

" **You do like chocolate cake, don't you?" asked Paul.**

" **I love anything, and everything, chocolate." I answered, smiling brightly before digging in. I should probably be self conscious about chowing down like a dog myself on a piece of cake. But, I really felt like I could easily be myself with Paul, even more than I had before tonight. After eating, we laid down on a blanket and looked up at the stars. We talked a little more, but mostly just enjoyed the warm feeling that came from being near each other.**

**After another hour, it was time for me to go home. I told Paul and after giving me a passionate kiss, he drove me home. I thanked him for giving me the best night ever, and told him to text me when he got home.**

**I was happy to see that my father had fallen asleep watching ESPN, and practically skipped up the stairs. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and had sweet, sweet dreams of Paul.**


	9. Chapter 9

_( A/N: THANKS for all the nice reviews! I would really love some more, but I don't wanna bug you guys. I really hope you like my story though. As much as I love canon pairings, I really am interested in non canon pairings such as this too. This chapter is just light and fun, so enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Twilight ain't mine. )_

**It was a week after our first date, and my life was amazing. We had been on cloud 9, laughing, talking, and enjoying each other's company. I was excited because I was finally meeting the other imprint, Sam's to be exact, Emily. Paul was dropping me off tomorrow morning at Sam and Emily's house. I was glad it was Saturday, because that way I could stay all day and help her cook lunch and dinner for the pack.**

**My dad had been bugging me to let him meet Paul, so I finally agreed to have Paul over for dinner Sunday night at our house. Jake and Billy were coming too, to ease the possible tension. My dad was the chief of the La Push Police Force after all, so he really probably would grill Paul. **

**I checked the clock, and found it was already 10 pm. I knew I would have to get up early to go to breakfast with the pack tomorrow, so I sent Paul a text and got under the covers. I flicked out the light.**

…**...**

**I bounced out of bed, not even caring that it was only 7 am. I took a shower and got ready, wanting to look at least a little nice sense I was going to see Paul shortly. I pulled on my deep blue sweater, jeans, and tennis shoes. I grabbed my phone and walked down stairs, hearing the door bell ring. **

**I greeted Paul and got in his truck. My truck really wasn't being used much lately, since I was always riding with Paul. I hoped it wasn't lonely. I really loved that old Chevy.**

**As Paul pulled up to Sam and Emily's house, I smiled. It was rough, but cute. It was a faded red building, with a beat up metal door. You could tell that Emily lived there, because there was flowers in window boxes and out front. Paul gave my hand a squeeze, and we walked into the house.**

**As soon as we entered, I could smell the most delicious food ever. Muffins, pancakes, bacon. Mmmmmm. I bet the pack sure love this. Next thing I knew, I was being hugged by a Quilete girl about my size. She pulled back, and I was surprised about how pretty she was. Until, I saw the 3 red scars running down her face. I averted my eyes, because I didn't want to offend anyone with my rude staring. She had a big smile on her face, so it wasn't too hard to ignore the scarring.**

" **Hey, Bella! I'm glad to finally meet the girl who captured the hot head's heart!" she gushed.**

" **Hot head?" I asked.**

**Emily laughed, " Paul here took the longest to control himself after phasing. He ruined so many pairs of shorts that he almost had to dip into the pack budget to buy more. Anything would set him off. But, that all changed when he met you." Sam laughed and Paul looked embarrassed.**

**Emily and I laughed and had a little girl talk for a few minutes and Paul talked to Sam. Shortly, the pack barreled into the kitchen. Jake, Embry, and Jared were laughing and lightly punching each other. They really were exactly like brothers. They took their seats, and started piling food onto their plates. The wolf appetites really were insane! The huge table of food was gone before I even tried to grab anything.**

**Emily opened the microwave and handed me a plate, with a knowing look on her face. " Gotta grab food quickly when they are around." She grabbed a plate too, and we stood next to the counter and ate. After the guys had finished, they went into the living room to play Xbox. I was sure you could here them ten miles away. Typical, but wolfy, teenage guys.**

" **Its always like this," said Emily, "I'm so glad to have another imprint around. There's too much testosterone around here. If I didn't get a girl to talk to soon, I'd probably start belching and stop shaving my legs." she joked. I laughed. Suddenly, we heard a tortured howl coming from the woods nearby.**

**We walked into the living area, just as the guys sprang into action. Sam ran outside, followed by the others. **

" **What's going on?" I asked Emily.**

" **Someone must have phased." she sighed, picking up an overturned wooden chair.**

" **Oh." I replied.**

**I assisted her in cleaning the kitchen and washing the dishes, all the while making small talk. She and Sam had been dating almost a year, and had a rocky start to the relationship. I didn't press her for information on that, and she didn't elaborate. It turns out she was from the Makah Rez, and was realted to the Clearwaters. She said she enjoyed cooking for the pack, and that it was practically a full time job.**

**I told her that I also liked cooking, and that I had moved up here from Arizona. She was interested in my descriptions of Pheonix, saying that she had never been outside of Washington. We became fast friends, and I knew I could confide in her. I made sure to thank her for cooking the food for my date with Paul. She insisted that I give her details, so I did, blushing the whole time.**

**After about an hour later, the Pack came back, with Quil in tow. When he saw me, he ran up and gave me a hug. Paul surprisingly growled at him, and I just shook my head at Paul and hugged Quil back. I was glad to spend time with one of my best friends again. **

" **Q! We missed you so much!" I said to him.**

" **I know, I know. Your life sucked without me." He joked.**

" **So, how does it feel to be a werewolf?" I teased him.**

" **Feels awesome, Bells. I don't understand why some of these puppies don't like it." He replied, with a smile. The rest of the pack grumbled and shook their heads. It was clear that he had already bonded with them all, easily accepted into the group. It was also great to see him back with Jake and Embry, my three musketeers. **

**He wiggled his eyebrows and said, " Looks like you have been quite busy, Bells," and pointed at Paul.**

**I blushed, and ducked behind the counter. I admit, I was easily embarrassed. Remembering the whole 'Pack Mind' thing ,made it even worse. The whole Pack laughed at me, and I was sure that my face was beet red. Emily patted my shoulder, and then the guys went into the living room.**

**Emily and I started preparing lunch, even though it was only 10, we were cooking quite a huge meal. Burgers, hot dogs, ham sandwhiches, and brownies. It was kind of like random picnic food. We eventually turned on the radio, and started dancing around like crazy teen girls. Okay, so I am a teen girl, and she's like 20, but we usually weren't this crazy. The station was playing throwback music, and we were enjoying ourselves.**

**The sounds of the New Kids On The Block and the Backstreet Boys, accompanied with the sounds of the kitchen, were truly music to my ears. The guys had gone patrolling, and I was loving this girl time. I couldn't wait for the rest of the Pack to imprint, so we could have even more fun, cooking and dancing to pop music. But, I was totally content with the two of us now.**

**I had never had many friends, a boyfriend, or really felt at home in Pheonix. I loved my life here in La Push, and wouldn't change a thing. Even the constant cloud cover was a beautiful thing to me today. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I put cheese on the burgers and sung along.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Thanks for the kind comments, and favorites. I would really like some more reviews this chapter! I need some comments, cuz I'm not sure if this is that great or not. Anyways, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!)**

**I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Yesterday with Emily and the Pack was really fun, but I was really tired when I got home. Today was Sunday, and also the day when my dad insisted Paul come over to meet him officially and eat dinner with us. I really needed to find a Church in La Push, I had skipped too many Sundays.**

**I walked downstairs and noticed that Dad had gone fishing again. He left a note promising to be back here by 5, when Paul was supposed to come here. I looked through the kitchen cabinets, trying to decided what to cook for dinner. I thought about it for a while, wanting to make something good for my two favorite men. Flipping through my recipe book, I decided to make Beef Stroganoff and some vegetables. I really needed to hit the Forks Grocery store though.**

**I ran back upstairs and pulled on some jeans, a white cotton shirt, and a dark blue hoodie. I ran a bush through my mahogany hair and decided putting on makeup would be a waste of time. I chewed on a granola bar, and grabbed some money out of the grocery jar. I jumped in the truck, and drove at the usual old, rusty pace that I had come to love.**

**I called Paul on the way, informing him of what I was doing and reminding him to come meet my dad tonight. He didn't have to patrol, so we were all clear. I told him I loved him, and he replied with the same, just as I was parking in the Thriftway lot.**

**I hung up and walked in the store, but not before I noticed that same silver Volvo in the lot. I pulled out my list, looking for the ground beef and everything else. I was looking down at my paper when suddenly, I bumped into a cold wall. Or, what felt like a cold wall. But a cold wall didn't laugh…**

**I looked up at the face of Edward Cullen, and jumped back a few feet, extremely freaked out. He chuckled.**

" **Hello, beautiful." he said, in an unnatural, or should I say supernatural, musical voice.**

" **Ummm…. I gotta go." I tossed those words over my shoulder as I tried to quickly walk out of the aisle. But, being Bella, I tripped over my own feet. Cold, hard arms wrapped around me, stopping my fall.**

" **Careful there." he chuckled again. He was starting to freak me out even more with all the chuckling. He added, " That color blue looks lovely on you."**

" **Thanks." I sighed, and shifted awkwardly on my feet. I really wanted away from him, but I had this feeling he would just follow me through the store.**

" **I wanted to tell you something." he said, his eyes probing my face.**

" **Go on." I said back.**

" **I think you should stay away from the wolves. You could get seriously hurt." He tried to warn me.**

" **Says the vampire." I whispered back, trying not to raise my voice.**

**He shook his head, " I'm not saying I am the safest thing around, not at all. But, I know I am better for you than Paul. We're meant to be. Alice told me so, and she can see the future." I shivered, " No. No we're not Edward. Paul is my soul mate, not you. I'd appreciate it if you stopped stalking me while I try to shop." I grabbed the can that I needed, and quickly walked to the Check Out, surprisingly not tripping. I paid and left, slamming the door of my truck as I threw the stuff in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward staring at me.**

**I pulled out, and pressed the gas as much as I could without causing my engine to explode. Why did the penny headed vampire want me? Jeez. I already have a werewolf who I love, and now a vampire is trying to make me love him? Seriously dude, my life is pretty insane. Why do I always see a Cullen when I go grocery shopping? Maybe because that's the only time I am in Forks….. I would bring this up to Paul later. I didn't want him to get angry before he met my Dad.**

…**...**

**I had all the groceries put away, and had time to kill, so I did some of the homework I had been putting off to spend time with Paul. After an appropriate amount of time, I started cooking and got ready in more presentable clothes for this occasion, which was a pretty big thing for me. My Dad was meeting my first boyfriend, who would probably be with me forever. So, if they didn't get along, that would suck.**

**I put on black jeans and a red top my Mom had bought for me in Pheonix. I decided that I didn't need shoes, and just brushed on a little bit of makeup. I read the text from Paul stating that he was leaving his house in 20 minutes. I walked down in the kitchen and continued preparing the food, and shortly I heard the sound of Charlie coming in and pulling off his fishing boots. He walked in the kitchen, some what awkwardly.**

" **Hey Bells." he said.**

" **Hi, Dad. You can go sit in the living room. Paul should be here soon, and then we will eat. Please, Please be nice. Do not embarrass me here, Dad." I begged. He nodded and walked into the living room. I heard the sounds of ESPN. Soon the doorbell rang, and I went to get it. I opened the door, smiling when I saw Paul.**

" **Hey Bella…Do I smell a Cullen on you?" he asked, his face scrunching up in a weird way.**

" **Yea, just ignore it please. I saw one of them at the grocery store today. Come eat with us." I replied, leading him into the dining area. I yelled for my Dad, and both guys sat at the table I had set earlier. I brought the food, and took my place.**

**The evening surprisingly went well. Paul and my Dad got along really well. They both liked sports, and shared a few other interests as well. My Dad also tried to convince Paul to join the police force after he finished taking his college classes, and Paul told him he would think about it. I enjoyed my time with my two favorite guys, and tried to push Cullen out of my mind. **

**The next day, I rolled out of bed, throwing on clothes and not really caring. Somehow, Embry, Jake, and Paul all had patrol all day, so I would be alone at school, and would have to drive myself. Quil was still too new at the wolf thing to go to school.**

**The morning classes passed slowly, and I found myself wishing I was a senior. I did not want to go through another year of high school. Noticing that my friends were not there, that nice, shy girl Kim sat with me at lunch. I decided I needed to talk to her more, and I invited her to go shopping with me in Port Angeles. I needed some new clothes. She agreed, and was pretty enthusiastic about our plans.**

**The afternoon classes went by slowly too. Whenever I was away from Paul, things went by a little more slowly. I was grateful when the bell finally rang.**

**I walked out in the parking lot, getting in my truck and turning the key. I was surprised when the engine didn't roar to life as it usually did. My big, old truck died on me. I grumbled and slapped the dash board, trying to turn the key one more time. Nothing.**

**I got out, and tried to call Paul. No answer. I tried to call Jake. No answer. I tried calling Embry. No answer. I even tried Quil, no answer. Finally, I tried the last number I had, Jared. He answered and said that he would come get me in 10 minutes, laughing the whole time, ragging on my truck. I hung up, annoyed. This thing was the best vehicle ever. Well, maybe not now.**

**Kim walked up and asked, " Something wrong, Bella?" **

" **Yea," I replied. " My truck died, and I'm waiting for my boyfriend's friend to give me a ride home."**

" **My car is in the shop, so I'm waiting for my dad to come get me, so we can wait together." she replied, smiling.**

**Ten minutes later, as promised, Jared pulled in the lot. He parked and walked up to us, greeting us, and opening the hood. Kim and I stood at the side, waiting. After a few minutes, he decided to give up and have Jake look later. He look up, and locked eyes with Kim. They both gasped, and I jumped up and fist pumped the air. Another imprint!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: This chapter is really short, but to get the desired effect at the end it needed to be. Edward has been stalking Bells outside of La Push, and he strikes again. Paul, the big bad wolf, won't stand for that. Lol.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys. I just wanna let you know that I do not plan on where the story is going, I just sit down at the computer, and let my mind roam. It seems to be going well this time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. BUT I DO LOVE IT. )**

**Kim had taken the news differently than I had. She had fainted on the beach, causing Jared to almost have a heart attack. But after she had come to, she was fine with everything. It was nice to have another girl in on the supernatural world, especially one that goes to school with me. Emily loved her too, and we decided to all go shopping Friday night in Port Angeles.**

**The day leading up to our shopping trip passed nicely. She would sit at our lunch table now, and Quil was back to school too. Embry got his drivers license, so he would drive Jake and Quil some days, if I wanted alone time with Paul in the mornings. I was grateful for this, but didn't want to push my friends away or anything. Jake was still trying to revive my truck from the coma it was in.**

**Friday after school, Emily swung by my house to pick me up, and Kim was already riding shot gun in the car. I grabbed my black leather purse and pulled on my hoodie, and left the house, making sure to lock the door. I jumped in the car, and we all chatted and sang along to the radio on the way to Port Angeles. Emily had a cute little car, a silver Volkswagan Beetle. It was very small and sweet, fitting her personality almost as well as my rusty chevy fit mine.**

**We went into many small shops, trying different things on. Emily insisted I try on this dark blue sun dress, and I surprisingly loved it. I also found a few other things, and even dragged the two girls into a local bookstore to buy books. We were absently walking down the aisles of books together, glancing at titles and talking about The Hunger Games series becoming movies. Suddenly, I saw a pale white figure, and practically slapped myself in the face with shock. Edward Cullen stood across from me and my two friends, who were now silent. Probably scared.**

" **What are you doing here, Edward?" I practically yelled, getting frustrated. This was ridiculous! He didn't even belong in my life, my story. No one in their right mind wants to be followed around by a vampire who was insinuating your true love was dangerous.**

" **Alice told me you would be here, and since I'm not allowed on the Reservation, this is the only time I can see you." He smiled, and looks as if he was trying to dazzle me or something. I felt that it really just made him look even more ridiculous and fake than he was. Stupid sparkly, blood sucking, shiny Volvo owner.**

" **I am in love with Paul. He is mine, and I am his. You and I are nothing. We are practically enemies!" I shrieked back. He shook his head and chuckled, insisting that he was correct.**

**Emily interjected, " We shouldn't be messing around with him, Bella. We can tell the pack about his later. Let's just go check out and find something to eat." **

" **Yeah…" stuttered Kim. I sighed, turned quickly, and followed Kim and Emily. We paid and left, driving toward the local Italian place.**

" **What just happened?" asked Kim, worriedly.**

" **Every time I come out of La Push, Edward magically appears where I am. He is convinced we are soul mates. Please don't tell Paul, he will freak out and break the Treaty or something." I replied, cautiously.**

" **I don't know, Bella. Sam would want to know about this immediately if it happened to me!" insisted Emily.**

" **Fine, I'll tell him later." I relented.**

**The rest of the evening went as planned, and we enjoyed our meal together. We were as much like sisters and the Pack was like brothers. It was nice to belong. On the way home, I decided to call Paul and inform him of the 'Edward Problem' while there were others in the car to back me up here.**

**He answered on the first ring, and Kim and Emily went silent.**

" **Hey Babe."**

" **Hey Paul." I replied.**

" **Did you have fun shopping? Want me to come over?" He asked.**

" **That would be great, and yes it was fun. But there's a bit of an issue with Edward Cullen."**

" **Is a leech giving you trouble?" he asked, his voice thick with rage.**

" **Calm down…but yes, I guess you could say that. He has showed up where I am every time I leave La Push. I didn't really think much of it the two times at the store, but this time was no coincidence. He showed up at the book store where we were, and tried to convince me that you and I were not meant to be, and that I was his mate." I rushed out. All I could hear was a growl and the crackling of his cell phone that he just destroyed.**

**Uh Oh.**


	12. Chapter 12

**( A/N: Sup guys! I have been having a lot of storms in my area lately, so it's kind of screwing my internet. But, I'll try to update more. I've been trying to read other good stories, to get some inspiration. So, if you want, you can leave me a review and include one of your stories that you think I should read! **

**Are you guys getting creeper vibes from Edward in this story like I am? LOL.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, YO.)**

**I quickly shuffled through my contacts until I found Sam's number. I dialed it and prayed he would answer. I had been told that Paul was a hot head, and coupled with a threat to his mate, he could attack them and start a war.**

**He answered, " Hey Bella. Everything okay? Is Emily still with you?"**

**Emily answered for me, " Yeah, I'm here. A Cullen keeps following Bella when she leaves the Rez, and we just saw him. She called Paul, and now he's freaking out. We're afraid he'll do something we all regret."**

**Sam hung up, probably springing into action. I felt awful, causing this to happen, but I guess it wasn't my fault. Well, actually it was. Or maybe it was Edward's own fault.**

" **It'll be okay, Bella. Sam will work this out." Emily reassured me. I sure hoped so. We decided to go back to Emily's house, and Kim and I would sleep over. I called and told my dad. Now, we wait.**

**An hour later, there was snarling heard from the backyard. Emily looked out the window, informing us that it was the guys, and it looked like they were holding Paul down. I felt a pang of guilt, but I opened the door and stepped out of the way.**

**Jacob and Jared threw Paul on the couch, Paul snarling the whole time, like some kind of wild animal. I noticed a large down his right arm, and my heart started to beat faster. I did the only thing I could think of, even if it was a stupid thing to do. I jumped on top of him. The snarling and shaking died down immediately, as if my presence was all he needed to calm down.**

" **Sam, what happened?" I asked, kind of freaking out. Paul was still breathing evenly, but I didn't think asking him would be a good idea.**

" **Paul here, ran into Cullen territory, and ripped the red head Cullen's arm off." he grumbled.**

**I swatted his head, rubbing my hand afterwards because it hurt.**

" **He should know not to mess with what is mine," Paul said, his voice thick with anger.**

" **Well I don't think he'll try anything else!," I said quickly. I really hoped he wouldn't.**

" **The Cullens were very angry with us at first, it almost started a war. But I phased back and explained what happened, and we made an agreement. The Doc told us that he would keep the weird haired leech away from you from now on." Sam said.**

" **Paul, I understand why you freaked out, but you put everything in danger." I whispered in Paul's ear.**

" **I can't let the leech put YOU in danger." he replied.**

" **Don't worry, its all good now." I assured him.**

**The next two weeks passed quickly, and easily. I had no trouble with Cullen when I went to Forks to shop or Port Angeles with the girls. School went well and I enjoyed my time with Kim, Jacob, Embry, and Quil. Having my school crew all together was great. My relationship with Paul was closer than ever, and he drove me to school every morning, just us two. He was a little more protective of me now, but was pretty much back to the calm, loving guy he was before Edward happened.**

**The members of the Pack were the best friends a girl could have, and Emily, Kim and I loved cooking elaborate and huge meals for them. We had made a full on turkey dinner, just like it was Thanksgiving, even though it was April. **

**The next week would be even better, because we were all on Spring Break. Even though the Pack still ran patrols, we all planned some fun stuff to do together, like cliff diving and bonfires. Another piece of good news was that the Pack hadn't picked up the scent of any Vampires in La Push for the past two weeks. We were sure to have a great break.**

**On the first day of break, we decided to have a sleepover at Emily's house, no guys allowed. Sam would be staying at Paul's house, and they would have to feed themselves. I laughed at that thought. The guys would burn water. I bet they would order pizzas. I could imagine the little delivery guy hauling 20 pizzas up to the door, just to be met with the sight of huge tan men, looming over him.**

**I went to the gas station nearby, and picked up a few bags of chips and candy. The perfect sleep over snacks. Kim was getting ice cream, and we were going to make cookies together. It was sure to be fun. **

**I pulled in at Sam and Emily's house, and laughed as Emily and Kim ran out to greet me. They hugged me and we all jumped up and down. We ran into the house, going straight to the kitchen, and dove into some of our snacks. We started on the brownies, and turned up some music. We all danced and sang along.**

**Soon, we took all our food in the living room and turned on some romantic movies, like 'The Vow' (which we all cried about) and 'The Hunger Games' (which wasn't really a romance, but still). We flipped through some fashion magazines and talked.**

" **So, Emily, how's it like living with Sam all the time?" asked Kim, smiling.**

" **It's great. After a while, the imprint gets so strong you won't wanna be apart very long." she replied. I could imagine why. When you were away from your imprinter too long, you started feeling sick, kind of like an uncomfortable pull. The pull was always there though.**

" **I bet that's nice." I replied.**

**We talked some more about the guys and then about celebrities we liked. Channing Tatum was all the rage now, when ir came to conversations like these. We continued our night the same way, and didn't fall asleep until around 3 a.m. **


	13. Chapter 13

**( A/N: Hey toaster waffles, what's poppin? I really really enjoy reading reviews or Pms regarding my story, good or bad. I need, I crave, feedback. This is my first story, so, help me help you. While I write this chapter, I am listening to my NKOTBSB CD, so I am hoping to create some literary greatness. This weekend is my birthday, so I may not update. I hope to finish this story by the time school starts in August, but who knows? I sure don't.**

**Anyways, If you muffins haven't caught on yet, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!)**

The rest of my spring break was amazing. We had cook outs, bonfires, another girls night, and more. Paul and I spent a lot of time together, doing things like having picnics and walking on the beach together. Paul and my Dad were getting along really well. That was an added bonus of our relationship.

I hadn't seen Edward since that day in Port Angeles. Well, at least I didn't see him in real life. I had numerous dreams where he would cross the La Push border, and kidnap me, taking me to some island off the coast of South America. Silly right? It was terrifying during the night though. I told Paul and through Paul, the rest if the Pack about these dreams. They swore to me that it was impossible for him to get to me while I was in La Push, and that there was no way his family would let him near me outside of our borders.

Quil imprinted. His was the strangest imprint of all. It wasn't that the girl was strange, just that she was young. Very young. Just 3 years old.

Days after Quil imprinted, another member of the Pack imprinted. This time it was Embry, who imprinted on Jake's visting sister, Rachel. I remembered her from my childhood visits to Forks, and I was happy to see her again. I was also very happy that Embry was so happy.

I hoped that Jake would imprint soon, because now all his friends had imprints.

- ( TIME SKIP) -

School was now out for the Summer, and I was very excited. Due to recent conversations with my mom about Paul over the telephone, she sent me two plane tickets for us. We would go to Florida to visit her. I was a little nervous, but it wasn't like I was marrying him or anything. We were just bonded forever by supernatural love. And Renee would never know about that.

My suitcase was all packed with the new bathing suits Emily and Kim had helped me pick out. There were 2 one pieces which I was comfortable in, but 3 bikinis I was forced into packing. That was always an awkward thing for me, even when I lived in Pheonix. Other than that, I had just packed some summer clothes I had brought from when I lived in Pheonix.

I was waiting in the living room for Paul to come pick me up, and Charlie was awkwardly shuffling around me. I had a feeling that a lecture was coming on. I was right.

" Bells, I know your almost 18, and that Paul is a good guy. But it makes me a bit uneasy to have you going on vacation with him." he said.

" Dad, we are staying in separate rooms in Mom's house! Her and Phil will be there with us the whole time!" I replied, quickly.

" Fine, Bella. Just be careful." he replied, pulling on his work boots. " Love ya, Bells. Have fun, and be safe." He walked out the door and I sighed in relief as he pulled out of the drive way in the cruiser.

Shortly, Paul showed up at the house to pick me up. I was bouncing with excitement as I buckled my seat belt and he threw my suitcase in the back. I couldn't wait to see my mom, it was finally summer, and I was going there with my boyfriend.

We sat side by side on the plane, holding hands the whole time. After a while, I felt myself slowly falling asleep on Paul's shoulder.

I suddenly found myself walking on the beach. I was calling for Paul, and there was only one house in sight, which looked nothing like my mother's home in Jacksonville. I walked down the beach a little further, until deciding to go in the house. Upon opening the door, I found Edward Cullen standing in front of me. He smiled, his vampire teeth glinting in the light. His skin sparkled, and his eyes smoldered.

I screamed, and he whispered, " Hello, Love", before putting his teeth to my neck, and sucking out my blood. I screamed, feeling like I was on fire.

I woke up with a start, glad to see that it was just a dream. I was safe. And, we were finally here in Florida, about to see my mom. Paul hugged me, and told me it was just a bad dream. I breathed in his woodsy scent and smiled.

We collected our bags and soon found Renee waiting for us. I laughed at the look in her eyes when she saw how tall Paul was.

" Bella!", she squealed, " I missed you so much!"

" I missed you too, Mom," I told her, as she pulled me into a hug. We got into her car and she drove us to her new house, where Phil was waiting. The whole ride she was chatting happily about her life with Phil and the good colleges in the area. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I would probably going to a college in Washington to be with Paul.

**(A/N: Sorry that it was a short chapter! But that's all I have for today. I don't want to be a bratty author who sets a review goal before she will update, but I would love 5 more reviews before Saturday. Maybe in honor of my birthday? THAT MAKES YOU LARGER THAN LIFE!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: Hey readers. My mom is having surgery today, So My 5 little siblings are being babysat downstairs by a woman I am not very familiar with. I have no where I want to go today, so I am kind of hiding in my room. So, I am gonna write some more! Wooohhhh! I've gotten quite a few reviews since I last posted, and I thank you guys for that!**

**I am getting fed up with saying this, but I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! If I did, I would use my awesomeness as an excuse to beat the stuffing out of Kstew, since she cheated on Rob, therefore staining their movie relationship.)**

When we got to my mom's house, I ran into the kitchen. I had really missed Phil, even though he was just my mom's new husband. He pulled me into a hug, and I laughed at the sight of him in his baseball uniform.

" We've missed you, Bells. Sure we can't convince you to move down here where you can see the sun?" He jokingly asked me.

" I'm sure. Even though I've missed you guys, I'm now opening my title as the part albino girl in La Push," I replied. Mom and Paul chose this moment to walk through the door with the bags. I was too excited to be sorry for making them carry my stuff. Paul greeted Phil and they shook hands.

" Phil, this is my boyfriend, Paul." I said, smiling with pride.

" So this is the real reason you don't want to live with us." Phil laughed. I blushed. Phil helped Paul take the bags upstairs, and Mom invited me to take a quick walk on the beach with her.

I sighed as my feet hit the sand, and the beating sun hit my face. I had missed the feeling of the sun.

" So, Bella. Paul is quite a cutie!" my mom squealed. I had never felt comfortable with girl talk, but I knew that I would have to get this out of the way.

" Yep." I replied, blushing as usual.

" You guys seem pretty serious." she replied, raising her eye brows slightly. She had always told me not to fall in love and marry young. She had married Charlie when she was in her late teens, and it obviously didn't work out well.

" Maybe." I replied, nervously.

" I want you to be happy, Bella. I know that once you make up your mind about something, you stick with it. Just like Charlie. So you don't have to hide how serious you are about each other, from me. I know you won't make the same mistakes I did." she said all of this quickly, looking in my eyes. Even though she was flightly, she was perceptive. She had seen us for all of 15 minutes, and she already knew we were seriously in love. She just didn't know it was because of a supernatural thing called imprinting, and she never would.

" Don't worry Mom, it's not like we're getting married or something." I told her.

" Yet. And I'm not worried. You've always been able to take care of yourself and make the right choices. You practically raised me." she joked.

We walked around the beach for about 30 more minutes, remembering the different crazy things she used to do. After a long conversation about not to wear while sky diving, the topic turned to my senior year and colleges.

" I can't believe my baby is going to be a senior!" she shreaked.

" I can't believe it either. My junior year passed by pretty quickly." I replied, somewhat amazed myself.

" Is there anyway I can convince you to apply for colleges around here?" she asked me, gesturing to the beautiful beach in front of us and the bright sky. " You could stay with Phil and I, we could do crazy things together like we always have! We could try to breed dogs! How fun would that be?"

I shook my head and laughed, " I'll apply, but I will probably be going to college in Washington. But, I'll be sure to visit every time we get a break." Mom sighed, and we walked back to the house, which was really nice.

It was a beach house, that was a light yellow. It was on raised wooden stilts, with a wooden deck facing the beach. There were six bedrooms and large windows facing the beach. It was very nice and just perfect for Renee and Phil.

Before I had met Paul and gotten closer with my dad, I probably would have moved here in a heart beat. But now, the weather beaten and small wooden houses of La Push, Washington had a special place in my heart. I preferred them even to glorious beach houses in Florida.

I walked into the living room, surprised to see Paul and Phil sitting on the white couch. They were deep in a discussion about baseball. Phil was telling Paul about all the minor league teams he had played for, from the Pheonix Sky Hawks to the Jacksonville Suns.

Mom laughed and said, " Look at our men," and walked into the kitchen.

She asked, " Would you like me to make something to eat?"

I laughed really hard at that, remembering the science experiments she used to call dinner. She loved to make exotic meals, which were colorful but disgusting.

" No, I'll do it. Just like old times." I replied, taking out the ingredients for enchiladas. While I cooked, we exchanged stories about what had happened while we were separated. She told me about meeting all of the players on Phil's team, and I told her of the Pack. I left out the wolf, vampires, and imprinting parts though.

After I finished cooking, I called the guys in the kitchen. We each made plates for ourselves and walked outside and ate our dinner on the deck. It was really, really nice. Surrounded by 3 people I loved, eating Mexican food by the beach.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Hey, Polka Dots. Hope all is well with y'all. I didn't own Twilight last month, last week, or yesterday. So I obviously still do not.**

**My Paul is different than most. When he imprinted on Bella, he lost most of his anger and hot headed tendencies. There is also no reason to be angry about imprinting on her, because she was never a leech lover.**

**I was surprised, but elated, about where this chapter went.)**

The whole week had been amazing. We went out on the beach every single day. It hadn't rained once, which I hadn't experienced for months. We ate at some cute restaurants and went to some beach shops. I bought cute little shell bracelets for Emily, Kim, Rachel, and even little Claire. Paul helped me pick out Extra Large beach shirts for the members of the Pack. I got Billy, Harry Clearwater, and my dad fishing hats that read " Jacksonville Beach" on the front, with cute little surfboards running around it.

Renee gave me a quilt made out of all of our old travel t-shirts. I loved that thing to death. It was full of such great memories of my times with my mom. Some of the shirts were from tourist attractions, like the World's largest Rubber band ball and the San Diego Zoo. Some of the shirts were from little restaurants we had stopped at along the way to our crazy destinations. There was even a shirt from the sky diving camp my mom and I went to when I was 15.

As stupid as it was, I was really tempted to buy one of the little goldfish that they sold in these Beach Shops. I was about to buy one, until Paul mentioned that it would be really difficult to get back to Washington. I pouted until he agreed to buy me one when we got back to La Push.

Tonight was our last night in Florida. I missed the Pack, but I was not excited about going home. When I got home, I would have to finish up all of my college applications and send them off. That was too much work for me. I thought it was stupid to even apply for colleges outside of Washington, but I was just curious as to which colleges would take me if I was available.

Paul had planned a surprise date for us tonight. I chose to wear one of the bikinis I refused to wear all week, and a white sundress over it with matching flip flops. Phil had a Sports dinner tonight and Mom went with him. I was really excited. Paul grabbed my hand and I saw that he was wearing a pair of swimming trunks and a black t-shirt. This would be great, I had a feeling. I thought back to our first date, and smiled. I lucked out. I had such a great boyfriend.

Much like our first date, Paul led me down the beach. I smiled at what I saw waiting for us. A large blanket was spread out, with a picnic basket on top and a scented candle was lighted.

" I love it, Paul. It reminds me of when we started." I told him.

" And I love you," He replied. We sat down on the blanket and shared a soft kiss. He opened the picnic basket, and inside I saw take out boxes from an Italian restaurant near the boardwalk a few miles away.

" I told you I couldn't cook, and Renee and Phil can't either." he replied, with a wide smile.

We ate and held hands. It was really romantic. We laughed and talked and kissed, just as any couple who was truly in love would. After eating the brownies that he brought, he reached back down into the basket. I was confused and full of food, we already ate everything hadn't we? I gasped and almost fainted when he pulled out a small box.

" What are you doing, Paul?" I asked, worried and shocked.

" Shhh….," he replied, " Let me talk."

" Bella, I love you, as you love me. Ever since I saw you, since I imprinted on you, I knew we would be together forever." He opened the box, and continued. I gasped again, at the sight of the sparkling ring the box held. I wasn't even finished with high school!

" And Bella, I am sure I want to marry you. We don't have to get married anytime soon, we can wait until after you graduate from high school, or whenever you want. But I know that I want to take our relationship to the next level, and make sure everyone knows you are mine. I would love to call you my fiance. So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I was shocked. Astounded. Happy. " Yes." I replied, grabbing his wonderful, warm face and going in for a kiss. He slipped the beautiful, sparkling ring on my finger, and spun me around.

" You've made me the happiest mad, the happiest person, alive." he yelled.

" I love you, and I want to be your wife. Just know that I want to finish high school, at least, before we get married." I replied, gently.

" I know, Bella, I know."

We went swimming for a while and then laid back on the blanket, staring up at the sky. There were stars, but they didn't shine as brightly as the stars in La Push, Washington. The place where all this magic happened.

" Did the Pack know you were going to do this?" I asked, wondering how they would have kept that from me. Embry and Quil had loose lips.

" Yes." He replied, his eyes still alight with happiness, " But Sam Alpha ordered them not to tell anyone, especially you. Emily came with me to pick out your ring."

" I love you." I told him, for the 100th time that night.

" As I love you." he replied, sweetly.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: I have a feeling the end is near for this story. Probably around 2 more chapters. Enjoy! I don't own anything, yo. )**

Almost 2 years had passed since that night on the beach, and I was now attending college classes in Port Angeles. I decided I wanted to be am English Teacher in La Push, so I was taking different classes such as Literature and Creative Writing. I was really enjoying furthering my education, but also being close enough to home that I could drive home every night.

Paul and I had set a date for our wedding, and the day had finally come. I was getting married tomorrow, It would be the 12th of May, a nice spring wedding on the beach. It would be on the exact spot of our first date. I never anticipated getting married at the age of 19, but I was ridiculously happy and sure of my decision. And, I knew Paul felt the same way.

I smiled fondly as I remembered telling my Mom of our engagement that night. She was surprisingly as happy as we were about it. Sometimes I think she is psychic, she practically knows what is going to happen before it does.

_The day we told my dad was not as easy. After we returned from that trip, we told him right away. It took 3 hours and a pregnancy test to convince him I wasn't pregnant. But now he was happy for us. He was a little emotional about loosing his little girl, but Paul was such a great guy and we would live close by, so he was fine with it. My ring still tingles on my finger, a sign of our true love._

_The Cullens left Forks around 6 months ago, and the Pack didn't have to run as many Patrols. The only vampires they had to watch out for now were the occasional nomad. Some of the guys thought about not phasing anymore, but it had become such a part of them that they didn't want to let it go quite yet._

_It seems that the legends about the rareness of imprinting had been wrong. The entire pack, which now included 4 more members: Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady, had imprinted. I was very happy that all of us were happy and in love._

_Emily and Kim were still the closet to me of all the imprints. They helped me plan my wedding. I was going to wear a light, nice white flowing wedding dress. The bridesmaids would wear nice lavender sun dressed. My bridesmaids would be all of the imprints. The wedding flowers would be white roses. All of this added to the excitement of marrying my prince charming._

_I sighed and settled into my bed. This would be the last night of sleeping in my old bed in Charlie's house. As much as I loved living with Charlie, I was stepping into a new time in my life. I was getting married, tomorrow._

_I woke up to the sound of my mom squealing, leaning over my bed. " Bella! Wake up Bella! Belllaaaaa! It's your wedding day Bella! My baby is getting married!"_

_I sighed and wiped the crud out of my eyes. She repeated herself, and the magnitude of this big day hit me like a brick. I got up and joined her, jumping and squealing. I saw Emily, Kim, Phil, and my Dad laughing at us. I giggled back at them, and followed them down into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Emily had made waffles, eggs, pancakes, and bacon to celebrate. I sighed dreamily and dug into the great food._

_Half an hour later, I was forced into a chair in the large bathroom of Kim's house. There was a large mirror, but my chair was facing away from it. I had to 'wait for the final product' or at least that's what Emily had insisted._

_They were poking and pulling at my eyebrows and eye lashes. I felt gloss slapped on here, and lotion slapped on there. It was a nerve wracking process. Eventually, I slipped into my inner happy place with Paul, only vaguely aware of my outer distress._

_Literally hours later, my face and hair were finished. They shooed me out of the bathroom to put on my dress. Shortly, the other imprints arrived in their dresses with their makeup and hair done. They all oooed and awed at the sight of me in my dress. When Emily, Kim, and my Mom were done getting ready in the bathroom, I finally got to see myself._

_Surprisingly, I looked amazing. My lips a wonderful glossy pink, my eyelashes a wonderful dark black. Plain Bella didn't look back at me, it was a brunette beauty from another world. A world where I was about to become Isabella Marie Lahote._

_Because of my superstitious family, I hadn't seen or spoke with Paul in 24 hours. It was almost 2, almost time for me to walk down the aisle and meet my groom. I put on the necklace my parents had given me, and put on my bravest face, with a happy smile. I wasn't scared, I was happy. Happy beyond belief._

_We walked down the hallway, and my Dad was waiting. He looked nice, in his dark suit. We locked hands, and walked outside toward the beach. _


	17. Chapter 17

**( Folks, this is the end. Short, but very very sweet. Unless I decide to do a prologue of course. I didn't own Twilight when I began, and I still don't own Twilight as I finish. )**

My feet hit the sand at the end of the make shift aisle. My Dad's arm wound tightly around mine, and it was nice to know that I had his support. I looked around, taking in all of the smiling faces wishing us well. My parents, the elders, different people from the tribe. I saw my bridesmaids, and the groomsman. I saw and smelled the beautiful white flowers and the salty ocean. Last of all, I looked at Paul. All of the other wonderful things faded away. There was only him.

When we locked eyes, his face lit up. I'm sure mine had too. If my Dad didn't have my arm in his, I was sure I would have sprinted head long down the aisle. We finished the slow walk to the small alter that had been set up and decorated with care. My Dad responded to the minister, a nice man on the Counsel, and gave me to Paul.

The minister spoke, and Paul repeated what he was supposed to. After this, he said, " I do." The clear, shining love in his eyes was what made this the best moment of my entire life.

I repeated the minister just as Paul had, and my voice didn't shake once. There was no nervousness. Only happiness. And love. My voice rang out, " I do."

" I now pronounce you, man and wife." said the minister, a smile on his face too, " You may kiss the bride." Paul grabbed my face in his hands and pulled my face to his. The world fell away again. Just this moment. Just him and I. This was my forever.

After taking pictures for an hour, we moved to our reception. It was held in a little Church banquet hall. There were tables covered with white table cloths. There were two candles lit on each white table. It reminded me much of our first date on the beach, way back when we started our journey together. There were also some sea shells or starfish on each table, and a small vase of white roses.

We greeted all of our guests, spending a special amount of time with each of them. Billy Black had many kind words for us, and I was happy he did. He had been like a second Dad to me since I came here. Paul's mom, who I had actually gotten very close with since we got engaged, gave each of us huge hugs before pinching Paul's cheek. My parents did something similar to that. But my mom, being herself, wiggled her eye brows and told us to enjoy the honeymoon before walking off.

We sat at our own little sweet heart table. All of our family and friends seated at tables around us, celebrating our love was an amazing sight. We did all of the usual wedding traditions. The first dance was wonderful, wrapped in Paul's arms swaying to the music. I danced with my father, and even if he won't admit it, we both had some tears in our eyes. We shoved some of our wonderful wedding cake in each other's faces. We did wedding toasts, some funny, some sad, some sweet. The blush on my face after Quil gave his practically burned with embarrassment.

After a few hours of dancing, Emily came and shooed me away, to get changed. I switched into a nice sun dress and flip flops, and went back outside. Paul was there to meet me and we headed to the car as people through rice at us. The Pack had very good aim, and we were both covered in many grains of the stuff. The ' Just Married' sign on the back of Paul's truck was cute. The old tennis shoes hanging from it made me laugh. It was just so, us. Our honeymoon would be in Fiji, in one of those cute beach houses you always see in pictures.

" I love you." I told him.

" I love you too, Bella. I'm so glad I imprinted on you." he replied. I smiled, and squeezed his hand. I gazed out the window at the stars. They were bright, just like our future together.

**(A/N: Please review and tell me what you think, like if I should do a prologue. Thank you for reading and following this story. It was my first, and I know it wasn't perfect or very dramatic, but I loved writing it. I should have a new story going soon! Xoxo )**


	18. Epilogue

**( A/N: Epilogue! Here we are. I am now declaring this story complete. You already know that I don't own Twilight and that I love you. I will be posting a new story I started shortly. It would mean a lot to me if you looked at it. Please review, and thank you so much! )**

**Epilogue**

**I laughed as I swatted Thomas's hand away from the cookie jar. " I told you to wait until after dinner!" He walked away from the kitchen grumbling, probably going back outside to play with Emily's son, James.**

**It had been 10 years since Paul and I got married. These had been the best 10 years of my life, of anyone's life. We now had a 7 year old son, Thomas, and a 4 year old daughter, Lily. Things couldn't be better. Paul, Jake, Sam, Quil, and Embry had started a mechanic business here in La Push. It was actually quite successful. I had been teaching English Lit. at La Push High for the past 8 years.**

**All of the Pack had stopped phasing except Quil, Collin, and Brady. Collin and Brady were still young and enjoyed it. Quil was still waiting for Claire to fully mature. The other members of the Pack all had children of their own. Leah had moved across the country to go to Med School in New York. We were all happy for her.**

**Paul entered the kitchen then, finally back from the garage. " Hey Babe, what's for dinner?" He asked, hugging me.**

" **Whatever you want to cook," I teased. **

**He actually looked a little nervous for a minute, before he noticed I was joking. **

" **Spaghetti." I told him, " Go call the kids in."**

**We sat down to a nice family dinner. Thomas was finally at the age where he didn't get the sauce absolutely everywhere. I can't say the same for Lily, though. She always tried to keep herself clean, but would end up dropping her bowl or food on her shirt. It was a bit annoying sometimes, but I loved her so much that it was cute.**

**After dinner, the kids went back outside. Paul and I sat down on the sofa together. **

" **We've really come far in the last 10 years," he said, smiling at me.**

" **I know. I have something to tell you," I replied, looking into his eyes.**

" **Something wrong?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.**

" **No. Not at all. I'm pregnant. Again." I told him, my voice excited. I had just taken the pregnancy test that morning. I decided to wait until he came home and we were alone together to reveal the news.**

**His tan face broke out into a huge smile. " Really?" **

" **Yes! I'm going to schedule a doctor's appointment tomorrow," I told him. I squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek.**

" **Just tell me what time and I'll be there, Bells," he said. **

**We spent the rest of the night unbelievably happy. Our perfect little family would have a new addition if everything went right. One benefit about imprinting was pregnancies were more stable. A miscarriage was pretty unlikely.**

**9 months later, we welcomed Violet and Elizabeth into our family. We had been ecstatic when we found out that I was pregnant with twins. The doctor handed me one of the babies to hold and gave Paul the other. We were both so happy in this moment. Our other kids were in the waiting room with our friends and family. Charlie was almost as excited as we were. He was such a great grandpa.**

**Everything was going well in our life. I couldn't be more happy with the decisions we made. I thanked God every day for choosing me to be with Paul. I thanked him for our friends. I thanked him for our children. I really loved my life in La Push.**


	19. Final Note

**Author's Note: **

**Hey, hot cakes. I just wanna thank all the people who have reviewed this recently. Writing this story was a lot of fun and I was sad for it to be over.**

**If you liked me as a write and want to read another of my stories, I just wanted to let you know I have another one going on here. It is called ****A Cbance At Happiness. ****It is a Bella/Edward story where Bella is a vampire and Edward is a shy, mistreated human. I enjoy writing it and it would mean a lot to me if you guys checked it out.**

**Much Love,**

**MadisonLovesBSB**


End file.
